


¿Porqué las Amazonas usan máscaras?

by SafiroBipolar



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Preguntas, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiroBipolar/pseuds/SafiroBipolar
Summary: El porqué de unas mujeres tan bellas deben ocultar su rostro. (No yaoi)





	¿Porqué las Amazonas usan máscaras?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste n.n

—Marín, ¿Porque ustedes, las Amazonas, usan máscaras? —la voz chillona del pequeño y fastidioso Seiya la hizo respingarse apenas pronunció la primera sílaba de su nombre.

Apenas el hermoso Sol estaba acariciando las viejas ruinas del Santuario y Seiya comenzaba a torturarla con sus preguntas que carecían de sentido y razón alguna. Solo el de fastidiarla, seguramente.

Si no era por una tontería, era por otra; »Marín, ¿Porqué no podemos salir del Santuario? ¿Porqué el Patriarca tiene la voz como si tuviera un pedazo de pollo atorado? ¿Porqué no puedo entrar a las Doce Casas? ¿Porqué los hombres orinan de pie y las mujeres no? ¿Porque te llamas Marín?«

Marín, Marín, Marín... ¡Ya estaba cansada!

Siempre Seiya tenía preguntas para todo. Y si no las había, las inventaba en el momento.

Preguntas que, por más que quisiera, no podía dejar sin respuesta.

A veces, solo a veces, no le molestaban, pero ese día no sé encontraba en su mejor momento. Todo por culpa de la señorita menstruación. Esa que hace que el humor de una dama sea más volátil -y bipolar- de lo que ya es.

Marín soltó un suspiro y rogó a la Diosa de la Sapiencia mucha paciencia y contesto. Con tal de que Seiya permaneciera callado un rato y se dedicará a lo que le correspondía; Entrenar.

—Usamos máscara porque es una ley que no podemos desobedecer. —respondió, modulando su voz. Reprimiendo el deseo de gruñir. Malditos cólicos.

—¿Y porque no la pueden desobedecer? —cuestiono, ladeando el rostro, con una mueca inconforme iluminando sus facciones infantiles.

—Porque son órdenes del Patriarca. —»Creo...« pensó para si.

—Mmm... —se llevo una mano al mentón y golpeó con su dedo índice varias veces su barbilla —No te creo. —replico finalmente, asiendo un gesto grotesco con las manos y arrugó la nariz —Yo creo que ustedes usan máscara porque son _muy_ feas. —hizo una mueca de asco.

Marín apretó los puños... Nada más no le daba una patada en el culo al mocoso castaño solamente porque le recordaba a su hermano. Si no, Seiya estaría a varios metros del suelo.

»Tranquila Marín, tu no eres así. No dejes que tú "yo" de cada mes tomé el control de ti, calma. Calma.«

—No, Seiya. —gruño —Es una ley impuesta por la primera reencarnación de la Diosa Athena. La cual, si la desobedecemos, debemos amar o matar a quien vio nuestro rostro.

El castaño pareció pensar unos minutos la respuesta, que por un momento, Marín creyó que ya no diría nada ni cuestionaria tampoco. Cosa que no pasó.

—¿Porqué existe esa ley? —y otra vez el Pony Blanco al trigo.

—Por... —se quedó callada.

¿Porqué existía esa ley?

Realmente, ¿A qué se debía? ¿Porqué la primera reencarnación de Athena había creado esa ley?

Según sus creencias, la máscara se utilizaba para estar al mismo nivel que el hombre, para ocultar su feminidad y supuesta debilidad. Debilidad que no poseían ¿Acaso el ser las Amazonas más temidas entre el mismo ejercito de Athena a era signo de debilidad? Por supuesto que no. Ellas eran fuertes a pesar se ser mujeres. Incluso, algunas, eran mucho más fuertes que los mismísimos Santos de Plata, tal era el caso de Marín y Shaina.

Pero aún así, a pesar de demostrar su valía, tenacidad y coraje, seguía esa ley... Qué no tenía solidez alguna. Una ley estúpida. Vea por dónde se vea.

Aunque, pueda que... ¿Existía un tras fondo en todo ese asunto? ¿Había algo más que les era desconocido a las Amazonas?

—Yo te puedo responder a eso, Seiya. —la voz fuerte y tranquila de Aioria les hizo voltear en su dirección.

Seiya pego un brinco de su lugar y se puso de pie, ofreciendo una torpe reverencia al Santo Dorado y un saludo nervioso —Se...eñor Ai... —tosió un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta —Señor Aioria.

El castaño respondió el saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza en su dirección, una sonrisa divertida jugueteaba en sus labios —Seiya. Marín.

Aioria paseo su verde mirada por los dos presentes, analizado todo a su alrededor, como todo caballero.

Sonrió de regreso a Seiya que no dejaba de verle con una admiración iluminando sus tiernos ojos. Luego volvió la vista a la Amazona de Águila, reprimiendo el deseo de suspirar al contemplar los ojos muertos de la máscara de Plata, que le privaba el contemplar los verdaderos ojos de Marín.

Odiaba esa estúpida máscara más que a nada en el mundo. La odiaba por ocultar la belleza de la pelirroja que ya había tenido la dicha de contemplar a la luz de la luna, accidentalmente.

Ni él ni Marín quisieron enfrentarse ¿Para qué intentar matarse uno a otro? Se cuestionaron. Si ya sabían que el amor se encargaría de matarlos lentamente, estuviesen juntos o separados el resultado sería el mismo; Morir por un amor imposible.

Morir en vida por algo que no podría ser. Su vida estaba consagrada a Athena. A nadie más.

Marín lo había decidido esa noche: Amar a Aioria por sobre todas las cosas. Amarlo y dar todo por él. Incluso la vida en caso de ser necesario. Amarlo.

Aioria lo acepto. Amarla, quererla y protegerla de la crueldad del Santuario.

Amarse a escondidas de todos.

La Águila había cazado al indomable y fiero León. Ese, era un secreto a voces que nadie se atrevía a indagar más de la cuenta. No fuera de malas que un gatito les rasgara el culo y una aguililla les arrancará los ojos.

Aioria meneo la cabeza, sacudiéndose las ideas. Camino con pasos firmes y seguros asía Seiya, que seguía erguido cual soldado apunto de ser fucilado.

—Tranquilo Seiya. —Aioria posó su mano en su hombro, dándole pequeños apretones. El castaño se relajo. —Te voy a contar el secreto de él porque las Amazonas usan máscara... Pero... —hizo una pausa dramática —Me debes guardar el secreto. —El aprendiz asintió varias veces con sus ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad mal disimulada —Tu también me lo prometes ¿Marín?

Marín ahogo una risilla al ver el rostro tan estoico del Santo de Leo. No obstante, contesto con un ligero cabeceo.

—Muy bien. —Aioria choco las palmas y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en posición de flor de loto —Pongaos cómodos, que este cuento a penas comienza. —se aclaro la garganta una vez que Marín y Seiya estaban frente a él —Hace 200 y pico de años... Mmm... La verdad, no recuerdo hace cuánto... En fin. —se encogió de hombros —Quedemos en 200  y un pico de años mas, cuando la primera vez que Athena reencarno en la tierra...

—¿Qué pasó? —interrumpió Seiya.

—¡Seiya! —le regaño Marín —¡Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir!

—No pasa nada Marín. —Aioria le revolvió los cabellos al castaño, asiendo que soltará unas risitas. —Es solo un niño. No seas tan dura con él.

Marín se cruzó de brazos —Es necesario Aioria. Si no, se volverá un lepero.

—¿Qué es lepero? —cuestiono el castaño ladeando el rostro.

—Es...

—Creo que mejor continuo con el relato, ¿No creen? —sonrio con inocencia al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él.

—¡Si! ¡Continúa! —brinco Seiya —¿Por favor? —se sonrojo al ver que ahora la fría mirada de la máscara estaba ahora sobre él.

—Bien... Va de nuevo...

—Sin interrupciones. —hablo Marín.

—Si, sin interrupciones... —repitió Seiya con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien... —sonrio Aioria.

C _uando Athena reencarno por primera vez como una mortal a la tierra... Ella reencarno en la bebé más fea que se puede imaginar_.

Seiya abrió los ojos, espantado.

 _Su fealdad, se fue acentuando con el paso de los años; La diosa era visca, de nariz grande y ganchuda, su cabello era negro lleno de caspa y ursuela, se decía que tenía piojos. Ya que no le gustaba bañarse y prefería pasársela entrenando con sus soldados, los cuales le rehuían debido a su olor tan poco apreciado_.

—¿Olía como yo cuando entreno con Cassios? —pregunto.

—Peor. —informo Aioria. Seiya reprimió una arcada. —Continuo. —ambos asintieron.

_Muchos decían y juraban que ella, aparte de ser la diosa de la guerra, era la diosa de la fealdad._

— _"Es la reencarnación de la fealdad andante"_ — _decían a sus espaldas todo aquel que bien tenia a servirle. Incluso el mismo Hades saco bandera blanca y acepto una derrota de una pelea que no se llevó a cabo, con tan de no verla nunca._

Seiya y Aioria soltaron una risotada y Marín contuvo lo mejor que pudo la carcajada que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta. Aioria, una vez calmado, prosiguió;

_La diosa Athena tuvo una niñez y pubertad tranquila..._

—Sin guerras que librar ¿Quién no? —protesto Marín, para sorpresa de ambos.

—Eh, si. —parpadeo varias veces, sin ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

_Athena tuvo una buena adolescencia en la cual no le daba importancia a su fealdad. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se dio cuenta de la belleza de sus Amazonas. "Son más bellas que la Diosa Afrodita" se atrevía a jurar la joven Athena. Un día se enteró que su santo más amado... Qué curiosamente era el Santo de Pegaso..._

Seiya abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—¿La diosa Athena se enamoró de él anterior Santo de Pegaso?

—En realidad, quien se enamoró fue su lado mortal. —Seiya le miro como diciendo; ¿Qué? —¿Como me explico?—Aioria se razco la cabeza —Mira, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero quién se enamoró fue su lado mortal, no la conciencia de la Diosa y... ¡No me mire así! —gruño al ver las miradas fijas en su persona, no podía ver la de Marín pero poco le importaba. —Como les decía. Athena se enteró que su santo de Pegaso estaba enamorado de la Amazona de Ofiuco.

—Ugh. Qué feo gusto. —Seiya arrugó graciosamente la nariz —De haber sido yo, ni loco me fijaba en Shaina.

—¿Y porqué no? —cuestiono Marín —Shaina no es fea.

—Quiza no es fea, pero su malhumor la hace horrible. En mi sana opinión. —murmuro el castaño volteando el rostro, ofendido.

Aioria soltó una carcajada y se palmeó la pierna. —Esa estuvo buena Seiya.

—¿Podemos continuar? —suspiro Marín.

—Si, si... Perdonen. —Aioria se limpio una lágrima causada por el ataque de risa.

_Athena buscaba desesperadamente una solución para que su Santo dejase de amar a la Amazona de Plata. Pasaron días en las que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y una noche, la iluminación llegó a ella. La mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo; Cubrir el rostro de todas las Amazonas con las más horribles máscaras que se hubiesen inventado. Y así el caballero de Pegaso se fijaría en su belleza, que estaba oculta, muy oculta._

Seiya soltó una risita.

_Con la idea ya concretada y el material necesario para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan, mando a llamar a sus Santos, Amazonas y al Patriarca._

Aioria tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió, ya sentía la garganta seca de tanta palabrería.

_Ya todos reunidos en el Coliseo, la Diosa se presentó, sacándole un susto de muerte a todos._

El trío río.

_Athena llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, y cabe aclarar, se había bañado._

Otras risitas mal disimuladas.

_El cielo estaba nublado y varios rayos se escuchaban a lo lejos. La joven Athena alzó su mano derecha empuñando su báculo sagrado; Nike, y grito._

— "¡ _Escuchad todos! Yo, la Diosa Athena, decreto que de ahora en adelante las aspirantes a Amazonas y las Amazonas que ya tiene su puesto... ¡Usarán máscara! De no ser así, pagarán con su propia vida. Porqué de ir en contra con esta ley, es como si estuviesen en contra mía._ "

_Varias mujeres exclamaron en indignación al ver a los Santos Dorados llegar con una caja dorada cada uno, en la cual habían varias mascaras de diferentes diseños. Todas diseñadas por la Diosa._

— _"¡Y no quiero quejas!_ "

Seiya ahogo una carcajada al escuchar el tono chillón de Aioria

—" _¡Qué soy la que les paga!_ " — _Les señalo amenazante_ —" _Ahora ustedes veinticuatro_ " — _se volteó a sus Santos Dorados que la miraron confundidos_ —" _Entréguele sus máscaras a las Amazonas... ¡Pero ya!_ "

—Espera un momento Aioria. —le silencio Seiya —¿Veinticuatro? ¿Qué no son doce Santos de Oro? —indago, curioso.

—Oh... ¿Recuerdas que la Diosa es visca? —el niño asintió —Por esa razón es que ella veía veinticuatro Santos. —concluyo Aioria, orgulloso de su explicación.

—"¡Escuchad _176 Santos_!" — _grito la visca deidad._

—¿176 Santos? —volvió a interrumpir.

—¡Seiya! —le regaño la pelirroja.

—Perdona. —dijo, con un falso arrepentimiento.

—Recuerda que era visca y veía....

—Doble. —completo el joven castaño —Perdonen, es que hay veces que se me olvidan las cosas. —se revolvió los enmarañados cabellos ante las miradas de los mayores —Continua Aioria, por favor.

—Bien... ¿En que estaba? —se pregunto —¡Ah! Si, ya recordé. —chasqueo los dedos.

—" _Está ley será para el final de los tiempos" gritaba la pelinegra "Y si las Amazonas se niegan a llevarla a cabo, tendrán que morir_ " — _soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad_.

—"! _Ey_!"

Seiya y Marín soltaron una carcajada al unísono al escuchar el tono tan delicado que adquirió la voz de Aioria.

_Grito la Amazona de Ofiuco, que era la más indignada por la tonta ley, además, ella sabía que la Diosa de la Guerra andaba tras las cuatro patas del Pegaso._

_—"_ ¡¿ _Y si alguien nos ve?_!" — _La Diosa parpadeó_ — " _En caso de que alguien nos vea sin nuestra máscara ¿Qué hacemos?_ "

—Amar o matar. —interrumpió Seiya.

—Espérame tantito, todavía falta para esa parte. —se silencio el Santo de Leo. — _La visca se lo pensó ¿Qué harían?_

—"¡ _Amar o matar_!" — _grito al fin. Ofiuco sonrió tras la máscara que ya le cubría el rostro, sin evitarlo, volteo asía él Pegaso._ —" _En caso de que el hombre las vea sin su máscara tendrán que amarlo o matarlo... Ustedes deciden" —se encogió de hombros. Y una vez que todas obtuvieron su máscara, la pelinegra sonrió._

—"¡ _Ahora!" —grito, llamando nuevamente la atención —"Yo, que soy la única que no trae máscara... ¡Soy la más bella del Santuario! ¡La única hermosa en este lugar! ¡Puede admirarme, amarme y...!" —La diosa parpadeó —"¿Qué carambas? ¡Pegaso!"—grito al ver a Ofiuco y Pegaso darse un beso, de esos que te roban el aire y un pedazo de vida y corazón. De un brinco la deidad bajo del podio y corrió en dirección de los dos tórtolos, ignorantes de que ella les veía... Doble._

_Con un movimiento certero golpeó a la Amazona con Nike en la cabeza, asiendo que se apartará de él hombre y callera de espalda al suelo._

_—"¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!" —demando Athena, apuntando un el báculo una roca —"¡Responde Ofiuco!"_

_—"Él..." —los ojos almendrados de Ofiuco le vieron con burla y triunfo —"Vio mi rostro... Y bien dijo usted; Amar o matar. Y eh decidido amarlo" —dijo, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo —"Ahora, si me permite..." —hizo una reverencia y, como en un cuento no apto para mocosos, beso al Pegaso._

_La Diosa, al ver su plan frustrado, no hizo más que halarse los cabellos y soltar un grito espeluznante, asiendo uir a sus soldados._

_—"¡Maldición! ¡Tanto gasto para nada!"_

_La pelinegra se fue de ahí, dejando a los pocos Santos que quedaban recomponerse de tremendo grito que pego._

_Aunque Athena estaba triste por haber perdido a su amor, sentía regocijo al ver (doble) a sus Amazonas con esas feas máscaras que diseño y decía a los cuatro vientos que ella era la criatura más hermosa que había pisado la tierra._

—Y así fue como las Amazonas tuvieron que usar máscara, para que la diosa Athena fuera la más bonita. —termino asiendo comillas en lo de "bonita" —Fin.

—Wow. —susurro el pequeño, con la boca abierta debido a la impresión.

—Bien, Seiya. —Marín le palmeo suavemente la espalda, animándole a ponerse de pie —Ya tuviste mucho tiempo de descanso, ya tienes que entrenar. —Seiya hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Para que entrenar? —soltó, encogiéndose de hombros —Lo más seguro es que Athena haya nacido fea, y si es así, no abra guerras Santas. —pensó —Y, de seguro, apenas Hades la vea nuevamente, se echará a correr.

—¡Seiya! —Marín le dio un ligero coscorrón —Eso fue hace mucho, y, por si no te has dado cuenta, has blasfemado en contra de Athena. —Seiya soltó un sonido que pudo significar cualquier cosa. —Anda, no quiero más excusas, ¡A entrenar!

—¡Pero Marín...! —se quejo, poniéndose, más a fuerza que de ganas, de pie.

—Vamos Seiya, has lo que te ordena Marín.—le revolvió los cabellos con cariño —O... —sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿O que? —cuestiono, curioso.

—O puedo llamar a Ofiuco. —Seiya arrugó la nariz —Quiza tú y Shaina puedan tener un romance como los antiguos Santos. —amplio su sonrisa al ver el rostro de Seiya.

—¡No! Ella es más grande que yo. —se cruzó de brazos, triunfante.

—Para el amor no hay edades. —murmuro viendo de reojo a Marín —Cuando te toca, te toca... ¿Quieres que le llame?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —chillo —Ya me voy, ya me voy. —grito, echándose a correr en dirección donde siempre entrenaban.

—Gracias. —murmuro Marín una vez que su alumno se perdió a la distancia.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —sonrió Aioria.

Permanecieron así, unos instantes, contemplando se uno a otro... Bueno, Aioria contemplaba su propio reflejo en la máscara de Plata.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, Leo. —musito la Amazona después de un cómodo silencio. Su tono era divertido.

—En realidad... —se revolvió los cabellos, riendo nerviosamente —Cuando era pequeño yo y mis otros compañeros hicimos varias teorías del porque usaban máscara. Está fue la que tenía más solidez no solo por el argumento sino por quien nos la contó.

—¿Fue tu hermano? —Marín se arrepintió al ver el ceño fruncido de Aioria —Perdona, olvide que no te gusta hablar de él.

—No, no pasa nada... —carraspeo —Quien la dijo fue... Alguien que desapareció y quedó en el olvido hace mucho. —»Fue Kanon... nuestro hermano Kanon« se dijo —Así que, el crédito no es todo mío. —sonrió, volviendo a su buen humor.

—Pues... No hay duda que los Dorados tenían inteligencia. —Aioria arrugó la nariz ante la ofensa —Y _aún_ la tienen.

—De Milo lo dudo. El perdió la inteligencia hace mucho. —murmuro, rodando los ojos. Marín río.

—Puede que si, quizá la perdió entre las piernas de una hetaira. —Aioria asintió ante sus palabras. —Pero es en serio, hay que ser muy inteligente y paciente para deshacerse de las preguntas tontas de Seiya. —dijo, dándole la espada. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a dónde se fue Seiya.

—Por eso eres su maestra. —informo Aioria antes de detenerla, tomándola suavemente de su brazo, deteniendola —¿Podríamos vernos hoy por la noche? —susurro lo más bajo que pudo, fijando sus orbes verdes en esas cuencas de plata que ocultaban unos hermosos ojos café claro.

—Tu sabes que si. —respondió en el mismo tono empleado por el Santo.

—Entonces, te veo esta noche... Marín. —musito con una pequeña sonrisa curvando su boca, dejándola ir.

—Lo esperaré con ansias... Aioria. —y emprendió el camino en busca de Seiya, dejando a Aioria con una sonrisa idéntica a la que adornaba sus labios.

= **°~^~°** =


End file.
